The White Wolf
by Skyfrost14
Summary: HIATUS - Flare is a young girl dreaming for adventure. What happens when she meets Sonic and friends? [SonicxOC] GOT A TITLE! XD
1. Chapter 1

**LOL here is try #2 for my Sonic the Hedgehog story. This is basically a short story on how Flare meets Sonic and the gang (plus some other OC's…) but mostly Sonic and friends. Title is sucky 'because I can't think of a good one. If you have an idea for one, either PM me or leave in a review. This chapter will show some of my OC's but next chapter will definitely show Sonic and friends. Now without further ado, here's chapter 1!**

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog that belongs to SEGA. **

**I own Flare and some other OC's in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Papa, can I please go to the mainland?" A white wolf with bright turquoise eyes was pleading to her father…for the umpteenth time that week.<p>

The wolf's father, a black and light gray canine with dark blue eyes, was thinking, only half listening to his daughter. Next to him was a platinum-colored gray wolf with silver eyes and dark silver hair.

"Helios you're going to have to let her go sometime."

"Please!" The younger wolf cried.

The male wolf growled a little. "I know Stella…"

"And if you let her go, she could go to Angel Island and give Clyde and Moria the bad news…?"

Helios shot Stella a look as if to say, "Not helping."

"Please!"

Stella put her hands up in surrender. "What it's just an idea?"

Helios sighed. "Alright!"

The white wolf in front of him looked up at Helios. "You mean it Papa?!"

"Yes, just promise me that you'll be careful Flare."

"I promise!" Flare smiled with her blue eyes shining brightly.

"Then Flare go pack some things before your father changes his mind." Stella said smiling at her niece.

"OK!" Flare turned and raced out of the room and down the hall to her own bedroom. "YAHOO!"

Helios shook his head and walked to a nearby desk where a small white envelope rested. Stella walked behind her brother.

"You were going to have to let her explore at some point in time. She's been locked up in the palace since her powers manifested."

Helios sighed as he held the white envelope. "I know." Helios looked at a picture that sat on the desk. It showed a younger version of him next to a white wolf with the same color eyes as Flare…bright turquoise.

"Jasmine…"

…

Meanwhile, Flare was happily running to her room when two figures stepped in front of her.

"OOFF!" Flare cried and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Whoa! Sis you alright?" asked a male's voice.

"Hope you didn't make her fall to the ground too hard Arka." said a female's.

Flare shook her head and looked up to see the two figures. They were both wolves, but one was a dark brown with lighter brown on his chest and muzzle, and the other was a light red-purple female wolf with dark purple hair and brown eyes.

"Arka! Ember!" Flare cried jumping to her feet and hugging her older siblings.

Arka and Ember were a little surprised at their younger sister's happiness, so Arka decided to ask…

Arka bent down and put his hands on Flare's shoulders to calm her down and hold her steady. "OK. Flare what are you so happy about? The last time you were this happy was…"

"Was when Father let you out of the castle with Sol and Lila?" Ember jumped in.

"Papa's letting me go to the mainland!" Flare cried excitedly

Arka rose to his feet and he and Ember shared a look. "He is?" They both said at once.

"Yup! Aunt Stella managed to persuade him." Flare smiled at her siblings. "Well gotta go pack some things. Bye now!" Flare skipped past her siblings and towards her room.

Once she was out of sight Ember turned to Arka. "Father's actually letting her go to the mainland?"

"I guess so…" Arka got out. "But then why is he letting her go now, while the rest of us went when we turned 10?" Ark turned to his sister but Ember just shrugged. The two then looked down the hall that Flare went down…

…

Flare was in her room packing a small backpack. "And this should do it. An extra pair of fire proof gloves." Flare said as she placed a pair of black gloves into a small orange backpack. "All finished." Flare closed her backpack up and pulled it onto her shoulders. She then headed back to her father's study room where he and Stella were.

"Papa I'm ready!" Flare said as she walked into the study room.

Helios turned and smiled at his youngest. "Alright then." He handed her an envelope. "I need to go to Angel Island and ask for Clyde Echidna. Just tell him you have a letter from Helios Azar. He'll understand."

"OK Papa." Flare said taking the envelope and placing it into her backpack

"And here's this." Stella said coming up holding a black hooded cape with blue flames.

"Huh?" Flare asked looking at her aunt. "Aunt Stella what is that?" Flare asked as her aunt placed the cloak onto the white wolf's shoulders. "It's something I had Melanie make just for you, a cape that will protect you from most attacks and keep you hidden in the shadows."

"Whoa…" Flare said as she held the cloak out and looked at it.

Helios bent down to Flare's eye level. "You'll be going in by boat so we don't draw too much attention, and make sure you keep your crown hidden."

"Right Papa." Flare said as she took her crown off and placed it gently into her backpack.

"Ebony will be taking you in to a hidden area where you can walk to the nearest city." Helios said and rose to his feet.

"OK Papa," Flare said. She hugged her father one last time. "Thank you…" She whispered.

"Be safe." Helios whispered.

Stella walked to Flare and knelt down. She had a small bag in her hand. "Here Flare, some coins that can help you buy anything you need."

"Thank you Aunt Stella." Flare said and she placed the bag in her backpack.

Suddenly a yellow Labrador appeared. "Your Majesty, Ebony is here to take Princess Flare to Mobius."

Behind the lab was a light brown otter with dark brown hair wearing a light blue and dark blue tank-top, matching shorts and boots. On the belt of her pants rested the crest of an ocean wave, the symbol of the House of Nereus.

Thank you Lacey." Stella said to the lab who bowed and then left the room.

"King Helios, Queen Stella, and Princess Flare," Ebony bowed.

"I trust you to make sure my daughter will reach the mainland safely." Helios said

Ebony rose and nodded. "Understood sire, I promise to make sure she gets there safely and in one piece." Ebony winked at Flare when she caught the young wolf rolling her eyes.

"Well off you go." Stella said with a smile.

Ebony left the room with Flare hurrying after the otter. As they left the palace, Flare said good-bye to her brothers and sisters, who all wished Flare good luck.

…

"Ready Princess?" Ebony asked as she and Flare were sailing away from Azaria.

"Yup!" Flare cried and she smiled at the otter.

"Alrighty then," Ebony said and she began to move around using her hands. Flare watched in awe as the water moved around them in sync to Ebony.

…

From the castle, Helios watched as the boat made its way to the mainland. He sighed. "Good luck Flare…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's the end of this first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter will start right off the bat with showing Sonic and his friends. Also, updates will be extremely slow for a while as I am extremely busy with school and homework. Do you not rush me please, and do not say things like update ASAP, those will be ignored. I repeat I do not know when I will be able to update. I update when I can. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well folks here's chapter 2 of ****Meeting Flare****. Title still lame :p well it might just work out. Who knows? Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog; that is owned by SEGA. I own Flare and any other OC I mention that is mine. Sparklie the Tiger, Bruncher the Kangaroo, Tiger Horse the Flying Zebra, Blooma the Siamese Kitten and Hikari the Chao are owned by Sparklie-the-Tiger aka Icyi on deviantART.**

* * *

><p>In Station Square it was a normal day for Sonic the Hedgehog… fighting Eggman.<p>

Though today was much harder than a normal fighting day, no one could damage Eggman's robot! Not even a Spin Dash, one of Sparklie's Electric Spheres or Amy's Hammer could dent the thing!

Sonic dodged another laser beam and hid behind a large rock next to his friends, Sparklie, Bruncher, Tiger Horse, Blooma, Hikari, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese.

"Now what?!" Knuckles exclaimed. "We can't even get close enough to make a dent!"

"He is right!" Sparklie shouted over the noise.

"If we even go out there we'll be killed!" Bruncher yelled as everyone covered their ears.

Then they heard Eggman laughing. "AHAHA! You can't beat me this time Sonic!"

…

Flare jumped off the boat. "Thanks Ebony! Bye now!" The white wolf waved as the brown otter waved back and shot back towards Azaria.

Flare turned and walked down the path. _Here goes nothing. _She thought and she pulled her hood up to conceal herself. Within the next hour she made her way to the first city but got the surprise of her life…

When she got to the city she saw Mobians and humans running and screaming.

"Huh?" Flare wondered.

"Kid, if you want to live, RUN!" a Mobian cat yelled as he ran by Flare.

However Flare was still confused at what was happening. "I need to get a better view. But that'll involve," Flare gulped. "Flying…I hate flying." Suddenly Flare remembered one of her training sessions with Sam.

…

**_Flashback_**

_A younger Flare watched with wide eyes as a tall dark brown and light brown ferret with black hair and blue eyes hovered above her. _

_"__Wow!" _

_The ferret chuckled as he lowered himself to the ground. He landed with a light thud. "You have the power to do that to Princess."_

_Flare's eyes widen. "How? I have fire magic, not air magic."_

_Sam walked over to Flare. "You can. Concentrate and focus you magic."_

_"__Well, ok…" Flare closed her eyes and concentrated all her energy. _

_Sam smiled when he saw blue flames appear at her feet. _

_Flare opened her eyes and looked down. "W-Wha?! I'm flying!" Flare tried to fly around the training room but ended up falling to the ground after going just five feet in front of her. _

_"__OUFF!" _

_Sam raced over to her. "You'll get the hand of it. You can also create some wings out of your flames to help you as well."_

**_End Flashback_**

_…_

"Ok here goes…" Flare closed her eyes and focused her energy. Within moments she began to take off the ground with blue flames appearing at the bottom of her boots.

Flare looked down. "Alright!" After getting steady, she took off into the city. Her eyes widen at the site. The city was half destroyed, and in the middle stood a large robot.

"Oh Ancestors." She whispered. She flew over to the roof of a building, flipped over and landed gently on the roof. "Man what is happening?" With a wave of her hands she created a pair of binoculars out of red energy and looked through them.

…

"We should get the younger ones away from here." Sonic said.

"What?" Tiger Horse exclaimed. He looked to Sparklie.

"This fight is not for them. They could get hurt." Sonic said.

"We can take care of ourselves!" Blooma shouted a little angry.

"Yeah!" Tails and Amy said. Cream just remained quiet.

"We know Blooma, but this robot we are after this time could really hurt you guys." Sparklie said.

"And I don't want anything happening to you Blooma." Shadow added showing a rare smile.

Blooma and T.H. sighed. "Alright we'll go. But where do we go?"

"Head to the outskirts of the city, one of us will come to get you when it's safe.

"Be safe." T.H. whispered as he hugged Bruncher and Sparklie.

"We will." Bruncher said.

"Hikari go with T.H. and the others." Sparklie told her Chao.

"Chao!" Hikari said and flew over to T.H. and sat on his head.

The young ones nodded and then watched as the older ones of the group jumped back out to distract Eggman.

"Let's go!" Blooma said and she led the others out of the city.

However, as they ran Eggman got sight of them.

"Oh no you don'!" Eggman's robot lanced a missile that went towards them.

Sonic and everyone shouted the names of their friends. Amy, Tails and Blooma managed to jump out of the way but Cream couldn't move in time!

"CREAM!" Everyone yelled as the missile got closer to the little rabbit.

…

Flare looked in horror. "No!" Thinking fast Flare (still being concealed by her cape) jumped down from the roof and used her fire to speed her running. Flare jumped in front of the small rabbit and then created a wall of blue flames in front of them.

…

Everyone watched as a wall of blue fire suddenly appeared in front of Cream. The missiles when right through but they didn't see it come out the other side of the wall.

…

Cream had her eyes closed. She didn't hear anything. "Wha?"

"You OK kid?" Cream opened her eyes and saw a figure in front of her. She couldn't see the figure's eyes as they were covered a black cloak. But she could see the figure's fur color: white.

"Yes I'm OK thank you."

"Cream!" The small rabbit turned around and saw Sparklie running over to her, the others no far behind.

Sparklie went to her knees and placed her hands on the rabbit's shoulders. "Cream are you OK?!"

"I'm fine," Cream said. "It was thanks to–" Cream turned around the figure was not there anymore.

"Saved by whom?" Sparklie asked.

"A figure! They had snow white fur and was wearing a black cape! But it covered their eyes." Cream said quickly.

"Look!" Tails shouted pointing towards Eggman's robot.

Eggman had unleashed an army of smaller robots and then had surrounded the figure. Everyone watched as a figure in black fighting the robot. The figure was moving side to side avoid the robots attacks.

"She's surrounded!" Amy shouted.

"She's going to get herself killed!" Bruncher shouted.

The figure spun around and then blasted the ground with blue flames and shot herself into the sky.

Everyone's eyes widen while Sparklie's mouth dropped.

The figure, sensing people staring at her turned around and flew down to them.

"Look out!" Tails shouted and everyone jumped away as the figure flipped and landed gracefully on the ground next to Sonic who was a little freaked out.

"Kid you could have gotten yourself killed!" Bruncher yelled at the figure.

The figure didn't even flinch when the kangaroo yelled at them.

"So?" They said, in a different voice than what Cream had heard earlier.

_'__Huh? I thought it was a girl that saved me.' _Cream thought.

"He may have not fought Eggman before but it's still dangerous." Bruncher continued.

"Excuse me," Everyone turned to the figure. "First off, I'm not a he, I'm a she." As she said that she pulled her hood off her head and everyone's mouth dropped.

Standing in front of them was a beautiful white she-wolf with bright blue eyes. She was frowning…directly at Bruncher who was sweating bullets now.

"Uh oh." Sparklie said.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this chapter. Read and review plz!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's chapter 3 for Meeting Flare! Hope you enjoy this part! Disclaimer is same as last chapter.**

* * *

><p>The she-wolf in front of them stared at them with hard turquoise-blue eyes. Her arms crossed over her light purple sleeveless top. She also wore a matching light purple skirt, light gray shorts underneath, and black and light purple combat boots. Her black cloak was gently flowing in the wind behind her.<p>

"Uh…"

"You thought I was a guy?" The she-wolf questioned walking towards Bruncher, still glaring at him.

"Uh well uh you see…" Bruncher shuddered

T.H. leaned over to Sparklie. "He got it big time didn't he." He whispered.

"Looks like it." The tigress whispered back.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Everyone turned to see the doctor glaring at them. "I'm trying to destroy Station Square here!"

The she-wolf rolled her eyes. She turned to Bruncher. "I'll deal with you later." Bruncher let out a breath. Blooma giggled at Bruncher's misfortune.

She turned around glared at the doctor. "Hold on to your mustache Egg Head!"

"IT'S DOCTOR EGGMAN! IT'S EGGMAN!" The doctor yelled.

The wolf rolled her eyes. She pulled something off her back, a backpack, and placed it on the ground. Then with a wave of her hand a blue aura suddenly surrounded the backpack.

She turned to see everyone's mouths open wide. "You going to stand there or are we going to beat this guy?"

"Uh right."

The wolf was surrounded by a blue fiery aura and then shot herself into the air. Rouge quickly followed her as well as Tails as the others race on the ground.

…

Flare hovered in the sky and watched as the blue hedgehog and his friends tried attack the robot. She watched as each tried their own signature attack on the robot but nothing worked.

"Hmm none of their attacks are working." She analyzed.

Then she remembered something.

_"__Your fire could melt almost anything, including metal." _Her father had told her that when he was helping her train one day.

"Of course!" Flare exclaimed.

…

Sparklie leapt out of the way of one of the missiles of Eggman's robot and was suddenly caught by someone.

"Huh?" Sparklie looked up to see the wolf. "Oh thanks?"

"Don't mention it. I need you to get your friend to keep the robot busy."

"What? Why?" Sparklie asked once the wolf placed Sparklie on the ground.

The wolf landed gently on the ground next to the tiger. By now, Sonic and everyone else had gathered around since they couldn't do as much as a dent.

"I need to get close enough so I can physically touch the robot."

"Why?" Tails asked.

The wolf turned to everyone and opened her left hand and a small ball of blue fire suddenly appeared in her hand.

"Whoa."

"My fire burns much hotter than the average flame, so I can probably met the whole robot altogether. But in order for it to work, I need to have physical contact." The wolf closed her hand and the flame went out.

"If we do that how will we know you are melting the robot?" Shadow asked.

The wolf smirked at the black-and-red hedgehog. "You'll see the robot turn red."

"Turn red?" Bruncher asked but all he got was a glare.

"Couldn't you just aim your fire at the robot from a distance?" Cream asked.

The wolf crossed her arms. "Yes I could."

"Then do that." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"I could, but it takes much longer."

"How much longer?" Sparklie asked.

"Hard to say but probably an hour or more," The wolf said with a shrug. "Physical contact is the only way I can be 100% sure that it'll melt at the touch."

"Alright we'll do it." Sonic said speaking for the first time since they gathered. "Tails you and the others stay here."

"OK." The two-tailed fox said.

Within moments, Sonic and the others raced to keep the robot distracted while their new wolf friend got ready.

"Hey Egghead!" Sonic yelled racing around the robot.

The wolf giggled at Sonic.

"IT'S DOCTOR _EGGMAN_! YOU DO THAT ON PURPOSE!" **((Sorry couldn't resist a ****_Sonic Boom _****quote))**

Once seeing that Sonic and his friends had the doctor's attention, the wolf flew down behind the robot.

"Hahah! Catch ya later Egghead!" Sonic shouted.

"What are you–" The doctor began but then suddenly warning alarms began to go off.

**"****HEAT PRESSURE ALERT! HEAT PRESSURE ALERT!"**

"What on Earth?!"

The wolf jumped back just in time to see the robot begin to shake. Everyone gathered around the white wolf.

"Now for the fun part." She smirked.

"What?" Bruncher questioned.

All he got was the white wolf forming a small blue tornado in front of her. She waved her hands and placed more fire into the tornado.

"What are you doing?" Tails asked coming up.

"Going to send the Egg sky high with this fire tornado," The wolf said as the fire tornado got bigger and bigger. "Get ready!"

The wolf moved her hands and then sent the fire tornado towards Eggman's heating up robot. The tornado sucked the robot in and then shot it sky high!

"Whoa…" everyone said watching the robot rocket into the sky.

"I'LL GET YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND YOUR NEW FRIEND!"

"Now where was I?" The wolf said turning back to Bruncher.

"Uh…."

"Wait! Please don't hurt him!" T.H. raced in front of Bruncher while the white wolf blinked at the child.

She'd never seen anything like him before.

"He can be a real idiot sometimes! He doesn't think before speaking sometimes!"

"Tiger Horse!" Bruncher exclaimed. "I am not like that!"

Sparklie quickly jumped in front of Bruncher. "Not helping Bruncher!"

Bruncher grunted and crossed his arms and turned away.

Sparklie sweatdropped before turning to the wolf, "Right, um, why don't we do introductions?"

The wolf blinked. "Oh, ok then."

"Anyway, you know him," Sparklie said pointing to Bruncher and the wolf nodded. "That's Tiger Horse, but everyone calls him T.H., Blooma, my chao Hikari," Sparklie said pointing to the said Mobians.

"You heard the doctor say my name," Sonic said. "This is Tails and Knuckles," The two-tailed fox waved and red echidna just nodded.

_'__He sure reminds me of Lian.' _The wolf thought thinking of her sister.

"My name is Cream and this is my special friend Cheese," Cream said. "And thank you for saving me."

The wolf's eyes softened as she bent down. "You are quite welcome."

"This is my friend Amy Rose,"

The wolf rose to her feet to see the pink hedgehog glare at her. "And stay away from my Sonic!" TO make herself clear, she raced over to Sonic and grabbed his arm. The blue hedgehog sweatdropped.

"Anyway," Sparklie said. "And that's Shadow and Rouge."

The wolf just nodded to the black-and-red hedgehog and ivory bat.

"And you are?" Tails asked.

"My name is…" The wolf trailed off remembering something her aunt had told her.

_"__Don't tell anyone that you are a princess. Only tell those you trust." _

"You're name is…?" T.H. asked seeing the wolf trail off.

The wolf looked at the group and then said four words.

"My name is Flare."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this chapter! I do not know when I will be able to update next so please bear with me.<strong>


End file.
